Big Brother 2
''Showcase Big Brother 2 ''- Is the second installation of the Showcase Big Brother Franchise. The winner of this season was Vanny by getting 4/7 jury votes. The runner up was Kaitlyn who received 3/7 jury votes. This season's twist was Pandora's box. The current HoH would open Pandora's box and realese something upon the house Game History Week 1 On Day 7, everyone started to get to know eachother. Brookie then told the houseguests about the twists and pop up challenges. At the HoH Competition, Yepal surprised everyone by becoming the first HoH of the season. He opened Pandora's box and out came a punishment. He had to nominate 3 houseguests. Yepal decided to target 2 the vets. He nominated, Vanny, Chloe and Tom (not a vet). Vanny then went on to win the PoV. Which she used on herself, Yepal chose to renominate Joshua. After a jealous rage, Chloe was evicted from a vote of 6-3-0. She was the first evicted Week 2 On Day 14, After Chloe's eviction the remaining houseguest participated in the HoH competition "Buzz In" Tom eventually won and buzzed in first in every round. Tom opened Pandora's box and the house was spared from any disaster. He then nominated Emmy and Tyler for eviction. At the PoV competition "How Much Would You Give Up" Kaitlyn was the eventually winner by giving up 4 HoH's. At the PoV ceremony she chose to save Emmy from eviction. Tom as the current HoH had to chose a replacement nominee. He chose David. David then was evicted from a vote of 6-3, becoming the 2nd houseguest evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 3 On Day 21, JoJo won the competition "How Much Cake Could A House guest Eat?". JoJo then beat everyone in eating the most. At the nomination ceremony JoJo nominated Tyler and Emmy for eviction their second time nominated with each other. At the PoV competition, Vanny came out victorious. At the PoV ceremony she chose to save Emmy from eviction. Then JoJo as the current HoH renominated Yepal for eviction. Yepal then went on raging and ranting. Yepal was then evicted from a vote of 5-3. becoming the 3rd person evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 4 On Day 28 Matt won the HoH competition "Key To The Amazing HoH" by finding the key and the Pandora's box catch phrase. At the nomination ceremony he surprisingly nominated Vanny and Kaitlyn for eviction stating. "Your in an alliance with Emmy". Then when Matt wanted to show off his HoH, he pushed Kaitlyn on the floor. After this he got a warning from Brookie, the host. At the PoV "Plus or Minus" Zach won by eliminating Vanny. At the PoV ceremony he surprised all by using the PoV on Vanny. Matt the renominated Emmy. Brookie then announced that someone had a special power. At the eviction it ended up that Tengaged gave Emmy the Coup de'tact. She then took off her and Kaitlyn and replaced them with Zach and Tom, Zach then got evicted from a vote of 3-1 becoming the 4th evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 5 On Day 35, Brookie announced that a house guest would return into the Big Brother House. David then came and returned. At the HoH competition "Guess What Your Partners Answer Is" David came in first after beating Emmy his partner. At the nomination ceremony he nominated James and Matt for eviction. At the veto competition "Voodoo Otev" JoJo came victorious when he beat David after he found Kaitlyn's doll. At the PoV ceremony he saved Matt from eviction. David then took revenge and nominated Tom as a replacement nominee. Then after a tie-breaker David sent Tom home. Tom then was the first jury member. Week 6 After Tom was evicted and became the first Jury Member, the house guest went to the backyard to compete in the 6th HoH competition. After 5 rounds there was a tie-breaker between Emmy and Kaitlyn. They had to guess how many people supported Mayru. Kaitlyn picked 3 and Emmy picked 13. The correct answer was 3 and Kaitlyn became the new HoH and won her 2nd competition. At the living room, Brookie said Pandora's box would be that Tonight would be a Double Eviction. Kaitlyn then immediately nominated Matt and JoJo for eviction stating "JoJo I didn't want to nominate you, but you sealed your fate by using the PoV". Then at the PoV competition, Vanny won. She decided to not use the PoV. At the live eviction, Matt was sent home from a vote of 3-0. Day 49 After Matt's eviction the remaining house guest competed in the HoH "Candy Wonderland" Where you had to crawl under caramel to retrieve a key and place it. Vanny then beat everyone when she buzzed in first making it her 4th win and her first HoH. She then immediately nominated JoJo and Joshua for eviction. JoJo then went on a angry rage. Vanny then opened Pandora's Box and it revealed that there would be No PoV. At the eviction, JoJo was sent packing after a 3-1 vote. Week 7 After JoJo's eviction, the houseguest went to compete in the HoH competition. Kaitlyn won the HoH and was in her 2nd reign. At the nomination ceremony she decided to nominate the remaining houseguest in the Boy's Alliance. At the PoV competition "Neato Frat Veto" Kaitlyn again came out victorious beating Vanny in the final round. She decided to not use the Power of veto. James was sent home from a vote of 2-1 making him the 4th jury member. Day 63 When Vanny won HoH, She opened Pandora's box, which said the jury would decide on who they want to evict. The jury then sent David to join them. David placed 5th and was the 5th jury member. Week 8 After David's eviction, The remaining houseguest went to compete in the final 4 HoH. Vanny came out victorious. She then nominated Emmy and Joshua for eviction. At the PoV competition. Kaitlyn came out victorious and won her 3rd and final PoV of the season. She then chose not to use it. And cast her sole vote to evict Joshua making the 6th jury member Category:Seasons